Some Feelings You Just Can't Hide
by alonelyheart
Summary: No one likes nightmares, but what happens when they come to life? The fear of losing someone can express feelings that you may not have even known where there. HarryDraco [UPDATED!]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok first off… THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU'RE REVIEWS FOR MY OTHER STORIES! You guys are so nice! anyways this is gunna be a short little one-shot thing. nothing graphic but ITS STILL PRETTY DAMN GOOD! I swear I think you'll love it. I do… MUH HA HAAA… ah… well enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Some Feelings You Just Can't Hide**

_Draco Malfoy looked out of a window, breathing in the cool winter air. It was a beautiful day. He started to walk, and soon found himself outside on the Hogwarts Grounds. He looked around and decided to walk around the lake. _

_But before he could take another step, he saw a figure walking towards the lake as well. From Draco's view, it looked very much like a boy, but his black hair was covering his face. Draco wanted to take a closer look when suddenly the boy walked into the ice cold water. Draco wanted to move, but somehow he was completely numb. He just watched the boy walk further and further into the lake, until the lake engulfed all of the boy._

"_NOOO!" Draco's mind screamed, and he tried to run. He tried with all his might, but his feet seemed to weigh tons. The thick snow wasn't helping him either as he summed up all of his power to just get to that lake. But he couldn't… he was falling now… the bitter cold snow freezing his skin…_

"AHHHHHHH!"

Draco woke with a start, soaking from sweat, yet cold from it too. Shivering, he pulled his knees to his chest and suddenly started to cry. He didn't know why, but something in his heart was breaking. He wanted to scream, to let all of the unknown pain out, but he just couldn't. He didn't understand any of this. The dream, the pain… what did it all mean?

Draco slowly moved out of his bed so his feet touched the cold floor, but he remained sitting. Shaking uncontrollable, he buried is mouth in his hands, trying to muffle his crying. His throat felt hoarse and dry, his eyes were burning from the tears, and as much as he tried, he couldn't stop the tears.

He carefully stood up, holding the bed post to balance himself. He tried to think of ways that usually would relax or calm him down. Taunting Potter and making him miserable was always fun, but seeing how the sky was still dark, Potter would probably be with his dorm still.

He slowly walked towards his trunk, when he tripped over his broom and came crashing to the ground.

"Ughhh Malfoy!" Blaise mumbled angrily, half awake, half still asleep. "Shut up would you?'

"S-sorry…" Draco managed to choke out. "Going… practice… be back later" And with that he grabbed his broom his quidditch robes and a cloak, and walked quietly out of the room, careful to not wake up Crabbe or Goyle, who were of course still snoring in their sleep.

Draco passed that Weasel and Mudblood in the corridors, who seemed to be attached at the mouth and were pushing each other into the prefects bathroom. Thinking that he was going to hurl, he made it down to the quidditch pitch in record time, making the least amount of noise as possible. He quickly changed into his quidditch robes and put on his cloak for extra warmth, and mounted his broom. He kicked off from the icy grass on the ground, making the cold air pierce his skin. But he didn't really mind… flying was indeed much more relaxing than making fun of Potter.

He closed his eyes as he inhaled the crisp air, and opened them to find himself looking down at the lake. He squinted his eyes, seeing that there was someone down there already. Walking slowly towards the lake. Straining his eyes, he managed to see the face, and it was… Potter?

_What the hell is Potter doing?_ He thought to himself. Then his dream flashed into his mind, and his heart skipped a beat. He carefully watched the boy walking towards the lake, his head hung down, shoulders slumped. He took a step into the lake, and then just kept walking.

Draco tried to smirk at this. He tried to be the cold-hearted person that everyone thought he was, and tried to laugh at Potter drowning himself. But he just couldn't. As Harry started walking further into the lake, the water up to his waist now, Draco panicked and speed out of the pitch towards the lake.

His torso was pressing down oh his broom, as he urged it to go faster. Fear was rushing through his entire body as the water engulfed Harry. Draco literally jumped off his broom as he got close to the ground and threw of his cloak. He dived into the lake, and almost regretted doing so. The ice cold water felt like a thousand knifes stabbing every inch of his skin, but he didn't care. He had to find Harry… he just had to.

He narrowed his eyes, searching everyone for a sign of Harry. Then he saw him… slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake.

Draco's lungs were screaming for him to go back up for air, his brain was screaming for him to get out of the water and warm up, but his heart was motivating him to keep going… keep swimming. With all of his might, he swam. Kicking furiously, his body screaming for different reasons, his eyes stinging either from the cold water, or tears – he really didn't know – but soon he managed to get Harry. Mustering up all of his power, he forced his body to keep moving, to keep swimming, to still be able to save Harry.

Draco soon reached to surface of the water, the cold air stinging his face. He gratefully gulped down the air, and lifted Harry's head above the water as well. But Harry wasn't making any sign of life. Draco desperately pulled Harry towards land, which thankfully wasn't very far. He placed Harry on his back, and quickly examined him. He was paler than Draco himself, and his lips and eyelids were a heartbreaking blue.

That familiar pain came back to Draco's chest and he tried to think of what he should do. He was sure Professor Flitwick had told them a charm for when someone drowns, but of course he didn't listen. Draco then remembered CPR, something that little Mudblood was telling Potter and Weasel in that class. The muggle way of doing that spell or something. He pressed down on Harry's chest a couple of times, and then he froze, realizing that he'd also have to do mouth-to-mouth. But one glance at Harry's freezing body made him forget his immature foolish thoughts.

He placed his mouth on Harry's, filling his lungs with air. He repeated pushing on Harry's chest, placing his mouth once again on Harry's cold lips, and now screaming for Harry to wake up. Harry's eyes shot open at this, and he spluttered out water that was in his lungs.

"Harry!" Draco cried instantly, and starting hugging him. Harry was shaking and shivering, and fear was all over his face.

Draco quickly withdrew from the sudden embrace and stared angrily at Harry, tears starting to stream from his eyes. "What the BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING POTTER!"

Harry tried to say something, but he was freezing and couldn't speak. Draco looked around and found his cloak that he threw away before he jumped in the water. He quickly took off Harry's soaking shirt and his own, and wrapped the two cold bodies together in the cloak. He put a quick heating charm on the cloak, and he held Harry close to his bare chest.

After a few minutes, they both were starting to warm up as Draco rubbing his hands across Harry's own bare back. "W-w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Trying to warm you up, you idiot." He said, angrily yet softly. "I'm using a little thing called 'body heat' and 'charms' to keep you warm and to stop you from freezing to death."

Draco was crying again, and now Harry was crying just as much. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING POTTER?" he was crying out. "You could have DIED!"

Draco held Harry tighter, and suddenly he kissed his forehead, then his cheeks. "Don't you EVER do that again!"

Harry was stunned by Draco's sudden actions. This isn't the Malfoy that he knew only too well. "I-I'm sorry…" He said, still shivering and trying to suppress his tears. After a few minutes Harry spoke again.

"Draco?" He asked quietly, almost whispering.

"What?" Draco answered, sniffling.

"Why did you save me?"

Draco froze, as he thought of an answer for the question. He remembered at first he didn't want to care, and he didn't want to save Harry… but he still did.

"I… I don't know" he replied lamely.

Harry nuzzled his face in Draco's neck, and Draco started to cry again. "I-I think… I think I'm… I think I like you…."

Harry looked up at Draco at these words. The cloudy winter sky was suddenly clear, and the warm sunlight was shining off of Draco's tear stained flawless face. He looked beautiful. Draco looked down at Harry, and their eyes locked.

"I think I like you too…" Harry said, as he slowly brought his lips to touch Draco's. The kiss was soft, and tender. It was gentle, but both of them were pouring out all of their feelings into it. Draco's soft tongue ran across Harry's already warm lips, silently seeking entrance but signaling that he would pull away if Harry said no. But Harry opened his mouth, and their kiss deepened. Their kiss stayed gentle and loving as Draco and Harry's tongue massaged against each others affectionately.

The slowly pulled away, but just enough to keep their faces still close. "I lied…" Draco said to Harry. "I _know_ I _love_ you."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. "I love you too…"

Harry performed some drying spells that Draco didn't know at all, and they both walked back up to the castle, still embracing each other.

* * *

A/N: oh wow… omg I think this story was pretty good. Oh wow I can't believe it.. I nearly cried writing it… yeaaa but that's not the point. The point is… um… actually I don't know what the point is. ANYWAYS hope you liked it as much as I did. **Please review** if you did, and if you like this story check out **my profile** and **other stories**. oh wow… omg I think this story was pretty good. Oh wow I can't believe it.. I nearly cried writing it… yeaaa but that's not the point. The point is… um… actually I don't know what the point is. ANYWAYS hope you liked it as much as I did. if you did, and if you like this story check out and . 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hell – OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Well… here I'm back again (Muh ha ha YOU CANT ESCAPE ME!) … I'm sorry I don't know where that came from. ANYWAYS I wanted to put in a second chapter, because I don't think that the first chapter explained too much. AND OF COURSE, THANK YOU: _RitaMalfoy_, _TillDeathDoYouPart_ _GreyscaleTones_ and _Dezra_ for you're oh so nice reviews (P.S. it says that there were 5 reviews, but the fifth one hasn't shown up yet, so thanks to whomever sent it) ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Draco brought Harry into the Hospital Wing quickly, and was grateful that the rest of the school was still in their dorms. The moment they entered, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, wrapping her morning robe around her waist.

"For Merlin's sake boys!" she scowled as she immediately gave them separate beds to sit on. "Good lord… you look like you've been sleeping in the snow." She said as her eyes narrowed on Harry.

"F-f-fell in the l-lake" Harry muttered, still shivering. "He… s-saved me" Harry looked over at Draco and smiled, who returned the smile.

Madam Pomfrey looked back and forth at the two boys, obviously trying to figure out their odd behaviour. After a few seconds, she waved it off and got to work. She conjured some extremely warm blankets and wrapped them up like if it was a straitjacket. She poured a potion in their mouths, which seemed to burn their throats because they both coughed and spat it out.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes as she gave them another portion of the potion, warning them this time that it would actually burn their throats momentarily. Malfoy sneered at her as Harry laughed, and they both managed to take the potion fully this time.

There was knocking on the door and Madam Pomfrey went to open it. She was almost trampled down by the stampede of two red haired children, and someone with bushy brown hair. Ron, Ginny and Hermione came barging into the room and went to Harry's bed. Ginny and Hermione had tears in their eyes, and Ron looked frantic.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny and Hermione cried as they both hugged him.

"Thank god you're alright" Ron said, paler than a ghost. "Bloody hell mate, why the hell would you do that?" Ron bite his lip as though trying suppress tears, but it didn't work as he too hugged Harry.

Draco watched from his bed as they starting talking in urgent whispers. They were all crying now, especially Harry, but he wasn't saying anything to them.

The door opened again, but this time no one knocked. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle came strutting in, noses high in the air as they looked down on everyone in the room. Only the Gryffindors seemed to notice Malfoy rolling his eyes at their pathetic behavior.

Pansy sat right on top of Draco, pushing her breast against his chest as she hugged him with as much grace as she could – which mind you wasn't very much. Draco awkwardly patted her on the back and she withdrew from the hug. She fluttered his eyelashes in what she must have thought to be 'seductively'.

"Oh Draco" She sighed dramatically. "Look at you, you're shaking!" She looked over at Harry and glared at him, as if it was his fault. She obviously thought it was because Draco was cold, but really Pansy was sitting on his groin, and it hurt very much.

Draco smiled weakly, but Blaise could see that his expression really said "fuck-Pansy-I'm-going-to-kill-you" and he started laughing hysterically.

Pansy rounded on him and glared at Blaise as well. She jumped of Draco – who sighed gratefully with relief – and pointed her wand at Blaise.

"Ooooh" he said mockingly. "I'm SO scared Pansy. What are you gunna do? Poke my eye out with that thing?"

"I'll hex you into oblivion if you laugh at Draco's pain again" she snarled, but this just made Blaise laugh even more.

Pansy took a deep breath as she prepared to shout a spell, when Madam Pomfrey came out of her office looking furious. "Mrs. Parkinson!" she yelled. "10 points from Slytherin! Do not perform such magic in the hospital wing! Out! Out! OUT!"

The Slytherins left the Hospital Wing as Pansy blew a kiss at Draco, who attempted to wave the invisible kiss away with his hand. Madam Pomfrey rounded on the Gryffindors and pointed to the exit, and they too quickly left with final teary waves of good-byes.

Draco was about to get up to leave, when Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Mr. Malfoy you're going to have to stay here for a while longer so the potion can take full affect. Now lie back down." She quickly tucked him tightly in the blankets so that he couldn't even move, and did the same for Harry.

Draco's mind started wondering as he thought about all the stuff that just happened. He suddenly wondered… When the hell did he fall in love with Harry? He and Harry had been fighting since their first year… when did it change? Perhaps in forth year? The Yule Ball? Dances just have a way of doing that to teenagers… yes that's probably it.

Draco tried with all of his might to fight against the tight blanket and moved his head. He looked over at Harry and smiled, but Harry wasn't looking at him. Harry had tears streaming down his face. He was staring at the ceiling and was crying silent tears. Draco too went back to looking at the ceiling, a new thought in his mind. _Why was Harry going to drown himself? _Harry has definitely been through more than anyone in this entire school, but he also has some of the greatest friends. Surely he would have talked to them about what this was all about… unless his friends didn't know? What if this was something that he was keeping to himself? What if he was bottling up some sort of emotion, some problem… and he lost control.

Draco pondered these thoughts for what seemed to forever, when suddenly Madam Pomfrey came back to him and set him free of the heavy blankets. Draco looked around and saw Harry already going out the door. Draco went out the door, a quick thanks to Madam Pomfrey and ran after Harry. There were a number of students awake and walking around the corridors. Seeing that the sun was only now rising, that wasn't much of a surprise. Draco instantly spotted Harry and ran after him.

"Harry!" he called when he reached him. Harry stopped, but didn't look around towards Draco.

Harry hung his head, his hands covering his mouth. Draco moved his head to get a better look at Harry's face, and he was crying hard. He was trying to muffle the sounds with his hands, and his eyes were screwed shut as heavy tears cam from them.

"Oh, Harry…" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and sat him down on a bench. Harry cried into Draco's shoulders as Draco said soothing words to him. A few people started to stare, and Draco flipped them off a few times, adding on a sneer.

Draco helped Harry up, going to take them to a more private place. The prefects bathroom was close to where they where, and he helped the traumatized Harry walk there. They got there surprisingly fast, Draco snarling at anyone who started at them. Draco said the password, and locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Draco and Harry sat on the floor against the wall, and this time Harry let it all out. He cried hard into Draco's shoulder, and squeezed his hand. Draco started to cry too. He didn't know why, but he could feel the pain that Harry seemed to be going through.

After about fifteen minutes, Harry's crying seemed to have died down, and his breathing was normal. Draco was caressing Harry's soft hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"Harry" he whispered softly. "Why were you going into the lake?"

Harry didn't answer, but a tear came from one of his eyes.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it just yet" Draco said soothingly. "I just want you to know that I'm here by your side, and you don't have to keep this to yourself anymore."

Harry closed his eyes and spoke. "Voldemort."

Draco held out his hand again, and Harry took it. He squeezed Draco's hand and Draco did the same as Harry went on. He told Draco about how so many are relying on him, how much hope they have in him. He told him about the Order, he explained the prophecy to Draco, about how either Voldemort would kill him, or he would kill Voldemort.

"Draco… I'm so sorry" Harry cried in Draco's warm embrace.

"It's ok" Draco said, tears streaming from his own eyes. "I don't think that you should go and try taking the easy way out Harry. You're stronger than that, I know you are." Draco spoke softly as he rested his head on top of Harry's. "I know all of this pressure is hard on you, but if you look around, you'll see that there are so many people who are trying to help you with this. They're teaching you, they're staying by you're side, they're being someone you can trust."

Draco looked down at Harry and his face was so close to Harry's that Harry could feel Draco's warm breath on his mouth. "Harry… don't you ever think you're alone in all of this. Because you're not. You have friends by your side, you have the Order, and you will always, _always,_ have me." He gently kissed Harry, their lips moving in perfect harmony together. It was passionate, even though it was a closed kiss, and Harry felt himself gain strength from it.

"Draco," he said with a teary smile. "Oh Draco, I love you…"

"I love you too"

"Draco…" Harry said quietly as he looked down away. "I just… I don't want you to get hurt…"

Draco moved his head to catch Harry's eyes, but Harry looked away again. "Harry," Draco said unsurely. "What are you saying?"

"I… I… I don't want something to happen to you…. And I think… we shouldn't be together just yet…."

Draco thought he felt his heart stop. He looked down at Harry who looked up with the same pained expression on his face. Harry quickly got up and ran. He ran out the door. He ran through the corridors and back to his dorm, leaving Draco in the bathroom. Draco was still sitting on the floor, still against the wall, except now he was crying harder than ever.

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOD! I can't believe I did that… oh wow… NOW WAIT! DON'T GET MAD! PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN! Ok I know EXACTLY what I'm putting in the next chapter. OMG… oh I'd tell you… but I aint gunna spoil it. MUH HA HA YOU JUST GOTTA READ IT! You know what... I think I'm gunna WRITE it right now. YES! Well… hope to see you soon!

P.S. – if you like this story, you can read my **other stories**, I think they're pretty good. I'm kind of proud of my stories, HOPE YOU LIKE JUST AS MUCH AS I DO 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK PEOPLE! ARE YOU READY? ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND ONLY I KNOW WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN! MUH HA HAAA!... well you'll soon find out yourself. BUT WAIT! WAAAAAIT! Ok there's a song in here… and you have to – and I mean you HAVE TO – listen to this song. Its **For You I Will (Confidence) by Teddy Geiger **AND YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT … I'll give you some time now to download it or whatever…. Do do do do do… la la la… OK ENOUGH OF THAT! YOU BETTER HAVE THAT SONG! CAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS GUNNA KICK ASS! Aaaah I'm so excited about it… dude I'm gunna piss my self… no… no I wont… sorry about that. OK! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Harry Potter was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had been doing a lot of that lately. Since it was close to Christmas, all of his friends had gone away for the holidays. Harry, however, had for some strange reason chosen to stay.

Right now, he truly regretted it. He was all alone, in his dorm, thinking about what had happened only a few weeks ago. He left Draco, the one person he was sure he had fallen in love with. How he fell in love with Draco, he didn't know. Why he left him, he didn't know either. But it happened, and that's that.

Harry rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes, pushing out more tears. He slowly fell asleep, dreaming that he was falling gracefully. Falling into nothing, falling nowhere, just falling. He landed gently on grass, when he heard music…

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you. _

Harry slowly opened his eyes, to see Draco sitting at his side singing softly. He was playing beautifully on an acoustic guitar, and he looked like an angel from the moonlight pouring on him.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will _

_  
Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall. _

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

Harry sat up further on his bed, tears of happiness pouring out of his eyes. He smiled gratefully at Draco as he continued singing his loving song.  
_  
If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would _

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do,

_That's what I'd do to get through to you _

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

Draco set his guitar down, and slowly leaned into a speechless Harry.

"Harry" he said softly, wiping away Harry's small tears. "I know you're scared about what's going to happen. I know it's hard for you. But I don't want you to do all of this and have me regretting never coming back. Harry, I couldn't leave you if I tried."

Draco took Harry in his arms as though protecting him from the cruel world as he laid down next to Harry. "Please Harry," he whispered. "Don't leave me… I love you…"

Harry looked up and met Draco's pleading eyes. He nodded and they both burst into tears of happiness, both crying apologizes to each other. "I love you Draco…" Harry whispered as Draco tucked them in the warm covers of Harry's bed, and they fell asleep into a dream where they were both falling gracefully, but holding each other's hands.

A/N: YAY! yes yes, i know it was kinda short but oh my god I'm so HAPPY! YAY! AWWWW! Alright… ok I'm good. I hope you listened to **For You I Will (Confidence) by Teddy Geiger **because that song puts so much more emotion into the story! EEEEEE I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKED THIS ONE! AWWWWW! You know… I really think I'm becoming a better writer… what do you think? Did you like? Or do you think I should change some stuff? Please tell me, because without you guys I'll never learn! Please **review**, or perhaps check out my **other stories?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: alright… I'm gunna write a new chapter.. (YAY) hope you enjoy!

Harry and Draco walked down the corridors under Harry's invisibility cloak very early in the morning. The castle was dark, except for the moonlight that was still shining in an almost eerie way. Since they both woke up early, they decided that Draco should return to his Common Room. However, the two of them ended up wandering the halls the whole time, just walking and talking, and the occasional passionate kisses.

"I still can't believe you have an Invisibility Cloak" Draco mumbled almost jealously. "Father says they're rare, and I've been asking him for months to get one…"

Harry rolled his eyes, thinking about how spoiled Draco was. "Oh poor you," he scowled. "The problems _you_ face in life"

Draco playfully pinned Harry up against the stone wall, making sure that the Invisibility Cloak was still covering them both, and growled into Harry's neck. Harry ran his hand through Draco's soft hair as he threw his head back, granting Draco much more access. Harry moaned loudly as Draco's tongue ran across his Adams Apple. Harry pulled Draco's body close to him, closing any gaps between them. Draco kissed Harry softly, but so full of passion. Harry could just melt away when Draco kissed him like that.

"You know… we should – ah…. get you back to – ohhh do that again – you're dorm…" Harry managed to say between kisses.

Draco pulled away, but kept Harry in his embrace. With an evil smirk, he looked deep in Harry's eyes and simply smiled lovingly.

Harry knew what was going on… damn that Draco. Harry was soon lost in Draco's beautiful eyes, and was smiling as he stared into those silver orbs. Draco slowly and seductively blinked, and looked hungrily at Harry. He moved slowly and teasingly leaned into Harry, and slightly brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry thought he died and went to heaven. Draco grinned, and suddenly pulled back.

"Harry you're right," he said to a horror-struck Harry. "I really _should_ go back to my dorm" He exaggerated a sigh as he pulled on Harry's hand to start walking again.

"Wait!" Harry whined, trying to pull Draco back to him. "Noooo.. hehe I was just kidding!"

"No no… you make an excellent point dear Harry." He looked at Harry and gave a dramatic sigh, holding a hand over his heart. "Me being a prefect, I shouldn't even be out here this late. If it wasn't for your advising words , why, I'd still probably have you up against that wall snogging you senseless."

"B-b-but!" Harry whined, pulling Draco at his waist. "I mean we've got plenty of time. And we're young, don't want to waste our youth. And its such a beautiful night – "

Draco quickly silenced Harry with another of his spectacular kisses. Oh how Harry loved his soft lips.

"C'mon, we've been out for hours." Fixing the cloak, again, he took Harry's hand and started to walk down the corridor. "You know how much trouble we'll get in?"

Harry slowly turned to face Draco, looking at him like Draco had grown an extra head. "My god…" he said, suddenly started to laugh hysterically. "What happened to you? What happened to the Malfoy we all know and love!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, taken-back.

"Y-you're scared to get caught!" Harry laughed. "Merlin… where's your Slytherin pride? I mean, you're getting worse than Hermione!"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at Harry, eyes wide. "Ohhhh don't you dare say I'm like that." He said dumbstruck.

"Oh my… I must have softened you up" Harry laughed as he kept walking.

Draco half-whined, half-yelled, sounding very girlish. This just made Harry laugh even more. "Oh come now. You did NOT soften me up. And I'm most certainly not like that Granger girl."

"Yes of course," shoving Draco playfully. "You're _such_ a rebel."

"Aye. AYE! I AM a rebel, thank you very much." He said, winking as he pushed Harry playfully back. "I mean, I've played much more pranks that you ever have."

"Ah yes, but who saved the Philosopher's Stone? Who fought a basilisk? Who can fight off Dementors? Who fought against a dragon? Who – "

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Draco waved his arm, silencing a smug Harry. "Point taken" He mumbled.

"Oh look at that, we're here." Harry said. Draco gave Harry another one of his favorable kisses, making Harry's knees wobble.

Draco straightened his robes and dusted off any lint. "How do I look?" He asked Harry.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well… damn Harry, I've got to look my best!" Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Good god Draco. It's like what? Four in the morning? I hardly doubt anyone's in there, and even if they are, you shouldn't care what they think"

Draco looked at Harry with his best 'bored-expression' as Harry lectured him about how Draco was already a 'handsome young man' and 'didn't need to worry about his appearance.'

"OK!" he interrupted Harry. "Alright alright, yes, thank you, I know I'm beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow." And with a final kiss he stepped out of the Cloak and into his Common Room. Harry giggled as he watched Draco walk into his Common Room like if he was the most amazing person in the world, but little did Draco know that his hair was ruffled from their snogging, and to be honest, he looked rather ridiculous.

* * *

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their usual seats in the Great Hall. Only a few people knew about his attempt at suicide, and he didn't want to talk to them about it. Ron at first was very persuasive for Harry to say something, but Hermione shut him up and told Harry that he didn't have to talk to them about it, but when he was ready to talk, they were there for him.

Hermione was trying to teach a desperate Ron how to transfigure his goblet into a bird, but all he was managing to do was get his goblet to have wings and squawk loudly.

"Ron!" Hermione said angrily. "This is exactly why I tell you both to study for tests!"

Soon Hermione and Ron were bickering about not having enough time to study, and Harry turned to look for Draco. He found him instantly, and noticed that Draco seemed to have put a lot of work into his hair today. Harry laughed as he thought again of Draco walking around, is hair sticking up and all over the place. He suddenly frowned, remembering that's what his own hair looked like.

"What are you looking at?" Ron followed Harry's gaze and he too looked at Draco. "Good god, have you seen any other guy that worked that hard on his hair?"

Both Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes as Ron continued. "Well come on! I mean… usually only girls try to get it that perfect. You reckon he's gay or something?"

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and blushed as Hermione sighed dreamily. Ron looked at Hermione in horror – god knows what was going through her bushy little head.

"Well" she waved her hand, brushing away her dirty little thought. "Do you have something against Malfoy being gay? That is if he is" she added hastily.

"Oh come on, I don't have anything against gay people. I've just noticed that Malfoy's got a bit of… girlish qualities." Ron shrugged.

"_Girlish qualities?_" Hermione growled, eyes flaming, but Ron didn't seem to notice this as he went on.

"Well, his hair for one. And the way he walks, oh wow that's just priceless. And his eyes, I mean… you'd think he wears mascara or something!" Ron said, counting off his fingers with each point. "Wonder if he's got a boyfriend or something" He said, almost disgusted by the thought.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "What if he does?"

"Well, I don't really care about gay's going out. _I mean, two girls,_ _that's pretty hot" _he whispered to Harry. "But still," he carried on so Hermione was back in the conversation. "Someone going out with Malfoy? That's just icky."

Harry dropped his fork and gave Ron a cold look. Hermione looked at Ron, then Harry, then Draco. She suddenly gasped, her hand over her mouth and she looked at Harry. Harry quickly looked at Hermione, shaking his head and mouthing for her to shut up.

Hermione jumped out of her chair and pulled on Harry's arm. "Harry! Oh my god, we have to talk!"

Hermione pulled Harry out of his chair and out of the Great Hall, leaving Ron to stare after them, but quickly going back to eating his breakfast.

"Hermione, what - ?" Harry asked, a little embarrassed by Hermione's sudden actions.

"Not here Harry!" She… squealed?

Hermione pulled Harry up to the Gryffindor tower and pushed him in. She sad him down on a couch and started excitedly at him.

"Um.. Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Harry," she said enthusiastically. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Harry felt himself blushing and he nervously shook his head.

"Oh Harry I can see right through you!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on Harry, I know you want to tell me."

Harry, who was staring at his feet like they were the most fascinating things in the world, looked up at Hermione unable to suppress a grin.

"Ok ok… um… well I… I-I'm gay!" he whispered excitedly.

Hermione squealed and hugged Harry. "Oh I knew it!" she said.

Harry looked at her dumbstruck. "What?"

"Oh come ON Harry! You're probably gayer than Seamus!" Hermione clamped her mouth as she told some on her gossip.

Harry leaned in as he and Hermione started sharing gossip. "Seamus is gay?" He whispered.

Hermione tried to keep a serious face, but just couldn't. "Ok, I'm not supposed to say" she said cautiously. "But he and Dean have been dating for about a month. It's not official, so that's why they haven't said anything, but don't you go telling anyone!"

Harry squealed, actually happy being able to talk to Hermione like this. It was kind of… fun really.

Hermione suddenly looked at Harry, here eyes wide with excitement. "So…" she said, dropping her voice to a dead whisper that Harry had to lean in. "Are you and Draco… do you guys have a… relationship of some sort?"

"Hermione!" Harry pulled back, blushing furiously but couldn't keep away a smile. "Honestly, where do you come up with this stuff?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Oh Harry, I've known you for years. I can read you like a book!"

"You already read too many books" he mumbled and she hit him jokingly on the shoulder.

"So is there something going on with you and Draco?" she whispered.

Harry nodded his head and Hermioned squealed again. Harry had to shush her because some seventh years were starting to stare.

"Ok but listen, don't tell Ron about this yet alright?" Harry asked her.

"Oh yea, I know. But you should at least tell him you're gay. You know… let it sink in."

Harry nodded again, and smiled.

"Come on, class starts in ten minutes and I don't want to be late!" Hermione pulled him off the couch and out of the Common room.

Why was everyone pulling on Harry now?

Hermione and Harry met up with Ron, who seemed to have forgotten already that they had left in such a rush.

"Hermione!" He yelled when he saw them. "Oh thank god! I think I got it!"

He pulled out a goblet and successfully transfigured it into a bird. However, the bird flew up over them and pooped all over Ron's head. The Great Hall burst into laughter, and no one made an attempt to perform a cleaning spell to help Ron.

A/N: alright yes, ended rather quick. I thought this chapter was pretty funny, I kind of wanted to bring some humor into the story. Did you like? Was it good? I WANNA GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO **KirjavaTwilight**! They've been helping me out with this story, AND PEOPLE! CHECK OUT Over the Moon and Under the Stars! AMAZING STORIES! I'm serious!

Also, thanks to **lovly elley, **Renoi Moon, **ree-shee, **nomad, **Plague Rose, Silver Tears 11, Dezra, CreyscaleTones, TillDeathDoYouPart, RitaMalfoy **(I'm glad you liked my other stories too!) THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
